


Christmas Baby

by Annie_Is_A_Contranym



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Is_A_Contranym/pseuds/Annie_Is_A_Contranym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives Derek an unexpected present. No babies or M-preg in this. It's an actual present. This in fact is a Christmas present. For Blue_Five. Merry Christmas bb!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Five](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/gifts).



“What is it?”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“It’s clearly a present you dumbass! Ya know… I’m beginning to doubt the scope of your wolf senses when you can’t see what’s right in front of you.”

He pushed the haphazardly wrapped box across the table, closer to where Derek was standing. The Alpha just looked at it as if it was going to morph into some sort of mutant creature hell bent on eating him. Stiles sighed.

He’d done this carefully. He knew Derek didn’t like a lot of attention and the only reason they even had a Christmas Eve pack get-together was because Scott had pushed for it. If it were up to Derek, he’d be perfectly content to sit in the darkness, brooding like the broodiest brooder to ever brood that he was. Wait! Did that even make sense?.

When Stiles had figured out that Derek’s birthday was December 25th (through sneaking his way into the Hale fire files down at the station – yes, he was skilled), he knew he couldn’t let the event pass unnoticed. He was sure that Derek, as a Christmas baby, was surly because he only got half the yearly present entitlement all kids had.  He’d decided then and there that Derek would be getting a birthday present from him.

Deciding what to get Derek had been a bitch. What do you get the wolf who hates everyone and everything? Maybe a t-shirt that was actually a colour rather than a shade of darkness? Vouchers from the local carwash for interior and exterior detailing for the Camaro? Or maybe a crate of industrial strength laundry detergent – something to get the blood out easily?  He’d snorted when he came up with that one. Nope though, whatever he got his favourite Sour Wolf would have to be special.

He’d also have to time it right. And he did. He’d waited until everyone had left, excusing himself to the bathroom and staying there for an exceptionally long time to ensure that he’d be alone with Derek. So long in fact that Scott came knocking on the door as he was about to head out.

“Dude! You okay? We’re all ready to go!”

“Go on,” Stiles had called through the door. “My stomach’s a little wonky. I’ll be okay in a couple mins.”

He’d heard Scott’s laughter as he announced to the group that Derek may want to break out the air freshener and air the place out for a bit once Stiles was done.

“Fuck you Scott!” He’d shouted good-naturedly. So yah, a little embarrassing but necessary. He could just imagine Derek’s response to him presenting him with a gift in front of everyone. There aint no amount of sarcastic wit that would be able to diffuse that tension. So he stayed in there until Derek came knocking.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice sounded annoyed. “You can come out now. They’ve all left and I can tell your stomach is fine. So get out here and tell me what you’re up to.”

Stiles poked his head out the door and looked around before stepping out completely. He walked over to his backpack and picking it up, went to where Derek stood by the table, picking up the disposable plates and cups and trashing them in a garbage bag he was holding.

Derek was still looking at him suspiciously. He stopped in front of Derek, leaned a hip against the edge of the table and just looked at the Alpha.

“You wanna tell me what’s going on?” Derek asked. “You know, they’re probably all thinking you stayed back to kiss me under the mistletoe or something.”

Stiles faced brightened considerably as the visual sunk into his head.

“Really? So is that like thing? I can do that? You’d do that? With me? Do we like even have mistletoe to kiss under?”

Derek growled. And scowled. Yup he definitely scowled at Stiles. “Werewolf here Stiles. Mistletoe is not high on my list of décor needs.”

“Oh yeah,” Stiles nodded before flashing Derek an “oh-well” smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

Derek just raised an eyebrow in response. It always amazed Stiles how communicative Derek’s eyebrows could be. Like right then, he could clearly tell that they were saying “Hurry up and get to whatever the hell your point is or I will throw your gangly ass out my door” which was unfair really because his ass wasn’t really gangly and he’d been bulking up ever so subtly since he started running with wolves.

“Stiles!” That was Derek growling again. Funny how his mouth said less words than his facial hair.

Stile had reached into the back pack and pulled out the present, putting it on the table between them and Derek had just stared at it as if it were the most alien thing ever. He was still staring at it as of now.

“I can tell it’s a present Stiles. What I don’t get is what it’s for. We’ve already done the stupid secret santa thing Lydia and Allison forced us to do.” Derek was frowning at the box now. “Let me tell you, it was not easy finding a gift for Boyd. The only thing he wants is Erica and he’s already got her. Why couldn’t I have gotten somebody easy like Scott. He’s happy with anything Allison related.”

Stiles laughed. “Yeah, well the dinner and a movie package you sprung for, was perfect. You gave them a normal teenage date. You’re an awesome Papa Wolf.”

Derek looked embarrassed, his face colouring just a little. “I’m not a Papa Wolf or a Sour Wolf or a Grumpy Wolf. Can the name calling and tell me why you’re giving me a Christmas present when we all agreed to the secret santa stuff rules and I’m quite indifferent to the throw cushions Lydia gave me.”

Stiles’s grin lit up the room.

“Ah ha!” he smirked. “This is not a Christmas present even though it is indeed for you. I stuck to the santa stuff. No rules were broken here.”

Derek scoffed. “When you’re involved, it’s pretty much guaranteed that rules will be, are currently being or definitely have been broken.”

“Uh-uh-uh,” Stiles shook his head. “Nope. Not this time. You see Alpha oh Alpha, this right here, this is a birthday present!”

Derek’s head shot up to pin Stiles with an intense gaze. There was shock and confusion in his eyes but also a vulnerability, like he couldn’t believe that someone knew, that someone remembered…that someone cared. Stiles’s smirk softened to a gentle smile.

“Happy birthday Derek,” he whispered. “Go on, open it.”

Derek looked at the present before looking at Stiles once more. He hesitated as if he couldn’t believe that there was actually a birthday present for him. Stiles smiled again and nodded to the box. Derek picked it up and began unwrapping it. He lifted the lid off and his breath caught. With a tenderness that Stiles had never seen him exhibit before, he reached in and lifted the present out, unable to tear his eyes away from it long enough to look back at Stiles. He was also unable to swallow down the lump in his throat in order to thank Stiles. But he didn’t really need to. Stiles got it. Stiles probably understood better than anyone else in the pack.

“I found it in the files on the fire, down at the station.” Stiles said. “I don’t know how it ended up in there but once I saw it, I knew where it belonged.”

It was a framed picture of Derek’s family from before the fire. Everyone was smiling in it, some sitting, some standing, but all bunched together for an informal family portrait. Cora was sitting on Talia’s lap but Derek, young Derek, was sitting on the arm of the sofa leaning into his mother with his father behind him, a hand resting on his shoulder. The picture began to blur and he had to blink back the wetness in his eyes but Derek couldn’t look away.

Stiles watched him for a moment and then quietly picked up his back pack and headed out, giving Derek his privacy, his moment with his family. He made it all the way to his jeep when suddenly he was slammed up against it by a hurtling body.

“What the hell!” he shouted before he found himself spun around and locked in a bear hug. Or Wolf hug. Because yes…those arms… and the head buried in the nape of his neck and the chiseled body pressed up against him? All those things…they belonged the Alpha Wolf.

“Thank you.”  He felt the words mumbled against his skin and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make him re-evaluate what he put on his Christmas wish list. Yup…why didn’t he think to put Derek’s lips on his skin as the number one thing he wanted this year again? He didn’t know.

Derek disentangled himself from Stiles and said “Thank you” once more in a properly formal tone before stepping away. Stiles watched him go back into the building a stupid grin on his face. He wore that grin all the way home. And when he woke up on Christmas morning to find a piece of mistletoe on his desk, with a note that said “In case you want to use it sometime today…” he pretty much figured that stupid grin was going to be there for a while.

 

 


End file.
